Tests
by Lone Demonete
Summary: Alan Morris is a cloneing scientist right? What happens when one of his experiments going wrong? What happens when the thing he created is only creating trouble for him? (What happens when I get bored) *Warning updates randomly*


**Chapter One - The experiment **

Finally, after three long years of working non-stop my research has finally brought me to this accidental discovery. While I was experimenting with my cloning tests, I came across it. I was cloning a sheep, but cloning doesn't always have the best after affects or the best side affects, but there are things we can learn from it which was my entire mission. I never did really want to clone anything, the only reason I did it was to learn, about the human gene, and about DNA, my real passion, and on this cool summers day I found it.

The secrets of the human gene, all of the genetics were revealed to me, but in a different coloured light than I thought it would be, more or a red light than a while, a dark secret which should have never been known to the world of humans was discovered... By me... Alan Morris. At first I thought this was an amazing discovery, and actually living creature living longer than it should have, superior strength and speed, sense more in tune, but to one default... The need for blood. We had indeed created a new species that day, a sort of vampire sheep in a way. I knew of what was to come though, I would have ditched the experiment in an instant.

I knew it was wrong to continue on with it, but I did despite all the warning signs. We kept this new discovery just to us, me, James, Mark, Bill, and Jen. Eventually it had to be revealed to the public, and that day was today, crap! A certain someone *cough* the president *cough* had cut off our funding until we show what we have been doing. I guess after months of hiding this a giving no new information the government gets all in your face, who knew? But what were we going to say? Hey we created a successfully cloned something and at the same time created a vampire sheep, not bit a deal. So ya, I was freaking out.

"Hello " he spoke calmly, almost to calmly, or am I just to paranoid? "I trust that you have something to report to me?"

"Yes sir," I responded automatically, but I was more nervous than a seventh grader writing their first final, I was literal walking on eggs shells.

"Then, get on with it. If you have not been reporting your findings lately I expect this is a big deal."

"Yes... I um... Well..."

"Spit it out already, I don't have all day Doctor!"

"We have successfully cloned a sheep and are currently experminting on it to finally crack to code to genetic clone and the code for DNA, and we are nearly there. All things have a complication, and well we ran into that problem not to long ago sir..."

"Good, now what might this complication be?"

"Um..." I had to think, lie or tell the truth? Think Alan!

"I'm waiting."

"We have not achieved perfect cloning, the sheets are not 100% identical. With cloning they can never be, but we hopped to achieve more than that. As for why we have not reporting our findings is because, well, we were embarrassed. I am deeply sooty for causing such problems sir."

"I see, but in the future I want you to report everything, as the head of this operation I expect you to be a bit more mature about things."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now if we are done her I must go, good luck and if I must come here again I warn you, if this happens again you will no longer have a job, understood?"

"Crystal clear sir."

"Good," as soon as he said that he was gone. Wow just wow, I managed to lie to the president and get away with it, I was good. Cool I fooled the big man, but I had to control my excitement other wise I would have blurted it out, ya let's see how long it will take until he completely flips and fires me and call the police, fire department and the army! God damn it Alan, Calm the fuck down!

Okay I should have told the president! The vampire sheep is acting quiet unusual and I have no idea how to control her or him! I am still unaware of what gender vampire goes under. I mean it will not listen, and I has killed a couple other animals and attempted to kill three humans. It even attacked me once but I was smarter than it, at least I hope I was. Its intelligence is increasing every day along with its strength , speed, agility and stamina. I am worried pretty soon I will no longer be able to contain her and the only option left will be termination. Little did I know that termination was never an option, for if I had known what was next I would have killed the sheep right then and there, but damn my curiosity. You know the saying curiosity killed the cat, how about curiosity caused my life to shatter! For one week from now my life would be in shambles.


End file.
